


少年Marco的煩惱

by catalyst19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderswap, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalyst19/pseuds/catalyst19
Summary: Marco Reus，17歲，人生第一次交了女朋友，最近有個煩惱。性轉（字面上性轉，鐵錚錚的男兒身）慶祝德國勝利（7-1）──2014.07.09





	少年Marco的煩惱

當被告知週三午後的第一節課將臨時改成教室自習，對大多數的學生而言這意味著偷閒與自由。班上幾個比較活潑的小團體早已在教室各個邊上嬉鬧起來。若是平時，作為搗蛋鬼代表的Marco Reus絕對是第一個帶頭起鬨的不二人選，然而今天Marco只是反常的坐在位置上發呆。

「嘿，Marco你在幹嘛？我們正在比賽誰可以把橡皮筋射到中庭的水池邊上，要不要加入？成功的人可以頂替一次值日！」好友Roman Neustädter站在窗戶邊緣的位置喊道。但是Marco仍然不為所動地維持煩惱的模樣注視著自己的雙手、嘆了幾口氣。

「有什麼煩惱，難道是中午吃壞肚子？雖然Howie說牛奶加可樂不是個好主意，但是Tony不是說過笨蛋什麼都不好就只有身體健康、所以你不是肚子痛吧？」Roman走近Marco一屁股的坐在他座位前面的位置上，詢問中混合著關心與一些揶揄。但是Marco沒有理會好友的關心，更沒有注意到話語裡面的些微的吐槽依舊緊盯著雙手。

「……不一樣」，良久Marco突然開口。

「什麼不一樣？」Roman摸不著頭緒的問道。

「……Patri」，憋了許久Mraco好不容易才擠出另一個單字。

「Patri怎麼了，今天還是一樣容易臉紅跟生氣（雖然很可愛）。啊！還是你在我們離開後對人家做了什麼？這可不行，首先Tony會殺了你，而且他要是誤會我也是幫兇的話我也會遭殃，然後Howie會對我很失望。你快去向Patrick道歉啦！」搞不清楚狀況之下又擅自解讀好友煩惱的Roman語帶驚恐的說道。

原本想先吐槽對方到頭來還是以自己的利益為優先，不過眼下自己的煩惱也還沒有解決於是Marco決定向朋友諮詢一下：「我才不像你每次都在Howie面前弄巧成拙，也不會沒事戲弄人家又不是三歲小鬼（雖然生氣的Patri真的很可愛）但是、但是確實跟Patri有點關係。」

「不管怎樣先道歉就對了。」Roman斬釘截鐵的回答。

「就說Patri沒有在生氣！你們離開後也快要上課了我也只來得及跟他說晚點見只是......只是之後我們擁抱了一下......」話才說到一半Marco再度露出了困惑的表情皺了皺眉頭回到原來苦惱的狀態。

「我聽不出來有什麼好奇怪的？」Roman還是沒有弄清楚好友的問題在哪。就他聽起來，與感情上略顯笨拙的Patri才交往幾個月就可以在公共場合摟摟抱抱，怎們想都是在放閃光彈。Roman給了個酸溜溜的表情，「你根本就是在炫耀，我這邊跟Howie一點進展也沒有。」

「不是那個意思！」為了避免跑題與Roman接下來可能滔滔不絕地單相思之苦Marco趕緊做出澄清，他拉過Roman小心翼翼的壓低自己的音量：「事實上，Patri抱起來不一樣。我認為Patri他、他沒有穿內衣……可能我還不小心碰到了……」

「什麼嘛，原來patri走自然路線啊。」終於理解Marco在煩惱什麼，但是不知道為什麼也跟著放低了音量，「你在想什麼不該想的東西啊小色鬼。」但是Roman卻沒少露出幸災樂禍的表情望著自己的朋友。

「才、才沒有！」Marco急忙反駁。好吧，當初是有那麼點小路亂撞，加上他的（？）Patri抱起來手感極佳，可是作為體貼的男朋友他才不敢這麼亂來。首先，他花了很長一段時間才讓兩人的關係進行到現在；其次，如果Patri鬧起彆扭來自己不好受，再加上Tony有點可怕。

「你覺得我應該跟Patri道歉嗎？」、「我該向Patri提起這件事嗎？」、「但是這樣的Patri抱起來軟軟的很舒服──」、「要是其他人藉機碰Patri或者乘機吃豆腐我該怎麼辦？」一連串的問題不斷地從Marco腦中冒出。

看著好友陷入了不明所以的煩惱之中，即是再怎麼哀憐自己的戀情Roman還是決定拉好友一把：「Marco，你看Patrick的生日不是快到了嗎，你真的很在意的話買一副內衣當作禮物怎麼樣？」

「作為禮物難道不會太奇怪？」Marco還半陷在妄想之中不甚確定的問。

「跟你說，每次跟家人去逛街，我姐在內衣專櫃都可挑上半天。你知道內衣貴到都可以買三件我身上穿的衣服嗎？只是抱怨她可以花這麼多錢我卻連買張遊戲都要先被奚落一番，馬上被她回嗆我只會浪費錢而她是在投資自己。淨是用健康、機能和形象等囉哩八唆的理由解釋她花錢的正當性。我猜如果你送一件漂亮的內衣然後加上一些理由說服一下大概沒有女生會不喜歡。」Roman信心滿滿的表示，「不然你也可以找Tony一起去，她一定知道Patri喜歡什麼。當然，好兄弟我也一定陪你到底，放心好了！」

 

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> 啾~~~竟Marco會不會去買內衣呢？（沒有人在乎，醒醒！  
> 其實後續才是真正的腦補  
> 補充一下，Roman（17），Howie（16）。實際上Tony年紀沒有比笨鳥跟笨蛋大卻...果然未老先衰嗎（少來你明明就捏造年齡捏造的很開心！  
> 依舊沒有Beta，邏輯上有誤都是腦洞的關係。


End file.
